The present invention relates to an aromatic container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aromatic container which can be rotated.
A conventional aromatic container is disposed in a vehicle. However, the conventional aromatic container cannot be rotated. Aromatics are placed in the conventional aromatic container. After the aromatics are consumed completely, the conventional aromatic container is useless.